Life is swell when you know how to screw with it
by Emmett-u-fool
Summary: Bella dies trying to save dean from the deal and she lands herself in hell,castiel saves her and she ends up on bobbys door step with holy water in her face.But when they have to got to an abandoned town you'll never guess who she finds there.NM,SPN S5.
1. Recap Just a peak to see if you like it

A.N. ......Dean was in hell but Bella made a deal and got him out.  
Dean is still Michael's vessel and Sam is still Lucifers. Bella is like  
the ring leader next to Dean when the war starts. Bella already knows  
who castiel has everyone got it. Good. Let's get this show  
on the road.

Chapter 1. Recap.

It's been 3 months since I last saw bells. She had never told anyone  
about me and Sam and that she was our sister for all intense of  
preposes. She had stayed with Uncle Charlie as a cover. To keep her  
SAFE hahaha that girl is a magnet for danger.

She had a power, I knew it and so did Sam she was in the room when Sam  
had Demon blood dropped into his mouth, Bella and Sam had the same  
nursery.  
She had the power to make people see what ever she wants them too and  
these powers started when she turned like Sammy's.

And when I said it's been 3 months since I've seen Bella, I meant 3  
months since I've seen Bella ALIVE. 


	2. Hell rises,Literally

Bellas eyes opened and then widened as she starred out into the pitch  
black box.

Wait!!!! Box!!!!

Bella kicked at the lid and coughed when a minor amount of dirt came  
through the edges of the box.

She pushed with her feet and suddenly she felt the box collapse.

Bella climbed out through the dirt and her hand found air and it  
circulated around her hand.

She pushed upwards more until her head came to the surface. She  
climbed out and took a Long look at the sight around her.

Every tree collapsed and every piece of vegetation had been turned into  
left over ashes that would have looked as if a fire had just whipped  
through here.

"Wada ya know, out of a hell hole and into another" she sighed.

"Story of my life" she shook her head.

She briskly walked through the left over remains of the forest until  
she found a road and a gas station. She smashed the door open with her  
foot after she had looked inside to see if anyone was in there. She  
grabbed a bottle of water and took a big gulp of it until she could  
finally breath normally again.

She looked around the store when her eyes rested on a mirror behind  
the counter.  
There was a hand print the had looked like someone had just burned her  
skin then left a big welt on her arm. She gasped as she looked at it  
and then winced when she traced 3 fingers along it.

Bella sat down at the counter and looked around, she squinted her eyes  
and saw an old car down the road abandoned but looked okay enough to  
drive.

She jumped down from the counter but the suddenly heard a piercing  
screech. Bella covered her ears and retreated into a fatal position.

Every thing shook around her. And the shaking had so much force it had  
made the windows, glass doors and mirrors break.

The screeching came to an abrupt stop.

Bella got up as quickly as she could, grabbing a few bottles of water  
and quickly dashing to the car.

She quickly chucked the water onto the passenger seat and looked under  
the steering wheel at the wires. She hot wired it remembering something  
her brother dean taught her.

She drove off down the road and past a sign that said Oklahoma.

Bella POV.

I pulled up to bobby's and saw deans impala sitting in the drive way. I  
got out and walked over to it, running my fingers along the paint job.

"Hey baby you miss me?" I gasped when I saw a small scratch on the  
passenger side door.

"Sam" I growled. I walked up to the gate and opened it.

I had remembered everything about hell; yes I know what you're thinking  
what me Bella swan/Winchester would be doing in hell. And the answer  
is I've done a lot of bad things I've killed , stolen , lied but hey  
everyone lied that's how you become president.

Edward always thought that I would go to heaven well boy was he  
wrong. I've killed more monsters and demons then Edward has in 110  
years of his worthless little life.

I stopped on the patio and knocked on the door. Dean opened and looked  
at me wide eyed.

"Hey dean" suddenly I felt water on my face and knew he thought I was  
a demon.

"Dean I'm not a demon, shape shifter or whatever your donut mind has  
made up next you douche bag" I pushed passed him and walked into the  
living room where Bobby and Sam were.

Sam ran at me and held a knife up to my throut.I chuckled.

"Sam do you really think your that stupid to hurt your own twin  
sister" I raised an eyes brow at him.

"Why should we eyen believe it's you our sister is dead" he spat. I  
rolled my eyes and pretended to look away disgusted.

"Jesus crist Sam did you even bother to brush your teeth this morning"  
dean Chuckled.

"okay okay , I'll prove it, dean when we were in Texas state two years  
ago you told me that in Michigan, Cindy Crawford made you wear her  
pink lace panties and you kinda liked it" I smirked at him while he  
looked horrified.

"Okay okay let her down" dean ran at me and crushed me in a hug.

"Missed you big brother" he squeezed me tighter.

"I can't believe you told them that, that was our own secret" he  
whispered in my ear. I chuckled and pulled back from him.

"How are you even back" I shrugged.

Suddenly castiel was next to me very close to me.

"cas' remember me and dean talked to you about this, personal space."  
he took a step back.

"My apologies" I nodded.

"Bella I resurrected you from the grave" I looked wide eyed him.

"So you're the one who got this plastered onto my skin."

I lifted up the sleave of my dirty shirt and showed him the hand print.

"Whoa what the hell" Sam exclaimed and traced his fingers over it.

I winced and pushed him lightly.

"Do you mind Sam" I said sarcastically, god he can be so thick.

"My greatest apologies Bella" I nodded and shrugged the sleave back down.

"No biggy, it'll come off" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow in  
anger when he was silent.

"Are you frackin' telling me that it will be there permanently" I  
screamed at him.

He shook his head "Bella calm down, yo-you can't even see it" he  
stuttered. Oh shit I just made an angel stutter I'm so bad ass now.

"yeah Bella it suits you" Sam joined in, gesturing to it while dean  
just stood there laughing." it's a welt and let's just say your a welt  
on the world, and you just DON'T want to go away"

I rolled my eyes and looked at bobby" so any new cases since I've been  
down in the pit"

"oh you mean like the apocalypse, that's a pretty big job" I shook my  
head.

"Not what I meant" I turned to cas'.

"So why did you get me out anyway?" then he disappeared.

"GOD DAMIT CAS' are you like allergic to fuckin' straight  
answers!!!!!"I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Soo do you have any cases, I'm getting bored" I plopped down on the  
dirty old couch.

"ah yeah we were just talking about it to cas' but when he heard you  
coming he left" dean said plopping down and putting his arm around  
me." then obviously he came back"

"yeah bell's you scare the shit out of angels" he laughed and sat in a  
chair across from the room "well you kinda scare anyone when your mad"  
he chuckled; I glared at him.

"Oh little Sammy boy you wouldn't want me to get pissed and tell  
deany' about what you did to the car" dean shot up and stalked towards  
him.

"What did you do to my baby" Sam chuckled nervously and stood up.

"Ah I accidently scratched it, I didn't think you'd notice" dean  
punched him.

"That was for my baby" Sam jumped up and punched him like a little girl.

"yeah well that was for Bella" they looked at me while I rolled my eyes  
and flipped Sam the finger.

"What the hell Bella what did I ever do to you" I frowned at him.

"Well in second grade you broke my favourite Barbie doll and you said  
dean did it, I always knew you did it coz' you had a sweet tooth then  
and left a bubble gum wrapper there" he sighed.

"I'll buy you a knew one" he said and he ducked a punch from dean.

"I hope dean wins" I said as I grabbed an old car mag and flipped  
through it.

I sighed and chucked it down next to me and stood up.

"I'm going to have a shower, Bobby do you still have some of my clothes  
here" he nodded.

I walked through the dimly lit halls and turned into the room were me  
and Sam slept after hunts when we were here just after 'he' left.

I opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of black skinny leg jeans  
and a black vest shirt thingy.

I walked into the bathroom, stripped off my dirty clothes and stepped  
into the shower.

I let the warm water drift onto my back and around my body.

I heard a toilet flush, and then suddenly the water went freezing cold.

"DEAN!!!!!!!!" the water went warm again.

I jumped out and got dressed.

I walked down stairs and slapped dean on the back of the head, who was  
sitting with his back towards me.

"Ow" he muttered and rubbed the back of his head.

"Pain in the ass" I murmured knowing he could hear me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alice pov.

Bella had died about 3 months ago and as soon as Rosalie had told  
Edward, he was out the door and getting in a plane to go to the volturi.

Lucklely they refused him.  
Although they would refuse anyone with a more powerful gift than his.  
So he was going to show himself in the sunlight but thankfully we  
stopped him, like always when he's about to do something stupid.

I heard growling and knew it was Edward.

"oh Edward shut the hell up your the one that left her" suddenly I was  
pinned up against the wall with Edward snarling in my face.

"Edward you loved her" I said pressing my small hand against his cheek.

He stopped snarling and stepped back.

"I still love her" I nodded and hugged him as he sobbed into my  
shoulder.

"I can't believe she's gone" I patted his back.

"I know Edward I know." I sighed" I'll tell you what Edward we'll go  
see her grave in forks okay?"

"Okay" he murmured. I pulled him up, kissed his cheek and grabbed his  
hand, leading him to the Porsche.

Forks...

(song: final fight. Buffy the vamp slayer album.

Everyone had heard our conversation and wanted to come see Bella.

We stood there in a group looking around.

"she's not here-" Edward whined.

"No Edward look!!" Emmett shouted and pointed to a big tombstone that  
had an angel on top holding out her hands.

We ran over; Edward fell to his knees and sobbed, punching the grass  
beneath him. Esme turned into carlisles arms and sobbed.

"Wait guys look what it says" Emmett said pointing to it.，

"Bella swan  
16/9/88  
Loving daughter, and sister" Emmett recited.

"Sister!!!"We all yelled.

"Alice did you see this" Edward said turning to me.

I shook my head.

Suddenly a spasm shot through my body, I fell to the mossy grass and  
clutched my head in my heads.

Pain shot though my head while Jasper hugged me to him. Two brothers  
flashed in my mind.

A screeching sound rang through out my brain.

I saw Bella, the brothers, a blond girl and her mother and a guy in a  
trench coat in a town that was completely deserted then saw Bella  
kicking a guy with black eyes ass while reciting some incantation in  
Latin.

I saw them walking past a small shop that outside had a digital clock  
with the date on it.

9/9/09

with one bright flash it was all gone along with the pain.

"Alice?" Jasper asked me clutching my hand.

"Alice what did you see" I looked up at them.

"I saw Bella"

"so you can see the past now?" Emmett asked crouching next to me.

"The date is in 2 days" I looked at Edward as he backed on to a tree  
that was about 3 metres away and sunk down to the bottom of it.

". Alice stop playing, sh-she's dead "I ran over to him and sat  
in front if him.

"Edward I saw it" I grabbed his face "have to believe me" he nodded and  
looked down into his lap.

He shot up and walked to the grave.

"but Alice you saw her die" Edward whispered.

Everyone's heads snapped to me.

"What!!"Emmett yelled.

"How did she die" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, but she was-"I paused "Edward are you sure you want to  
hear this" he nodded.

"I'll be fine" he choked.

"She was -um she was ripped apart, alive" they all gasped.

"By who!! Coz' if some sick man whore human ripped her up. I swear  
to god I will make him wish he was never born" Emmett growled.

"Not who what" they all turned to me.

"Then what Alice" Emmett asked sarcastically, Rosalie slapped him and right now I was eternally grateful.

"Shut it Emmett, then what was it Alice" jasper asked placing a hand on my back.

"Invisible" 


	3. A little fun with the dead

Alice

"invisible Alice what do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head "I don't know but there was growling like a bunch of  
dogs" I wasn't really sure what I heard, but it wasn't pretty. It was  
kind of muffled like one of those scenes in the movies where the  
persons about to die and it all goes muffled and blurry.

"Ah invisible dogs let's call the god damn pound, Alice there is no  
such thing as invisible dogs"Emmett scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Well there was supposed to be no such thing as us but what do you  
see" he shrugged.

"shorties got a point" I rolled my eyes.

"Wait I think I know who can help"carlise said whipping out his cell.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered.

"Hello Bobby how are you"

"ah Carlisle what a present surprise what want to make you call a  
crippled old man like me?"He asked

there was laughing in the background.

"Hahahahahahaha bobby's crippled" the boy laughed.

"Dean would you shut the hell up" Bobby yelled.

"Sorry carlise"he apologised

"no need to apologise Bobby we need your help"

There was a flush in the back ground then a scream.

"DEAN!!!!!!!" I familiar voice yelled, Bella, no one else seemed to  
notice but me.

"Anything Carlisle"

"well have you come across anything that involves invisible dogs" he  
chuckled.

"yeah I have, there called helhounds"he paused "why do you ask"

"Alice she ah saw a friend of ours getting ripped up by one"

"well normally they rip you to pieces and drag you away but I'm sure  
you already know that"carlise sighed

"um why do come after some one is there a specific reason"

"no um normally they come and ah take you to hell mostly if you make a  
deal and that deal lands you in hell"

"okay thank you Bobby goodbye"

"bye"

Edward sobbed "no my Bella can not go to hell sh-she's an angel"

Esme walked over to him and hugged him "I know dear she always will be"

I crouched next to him.

"Edward I heard her in the back ground she's alive"...

___________________________________________

Bella pov.

"So Sammy boy what's up with dean lately" he shook his head and put  
his arm around me.

"He just missed you" I nodded.

"You wanna have some fun" he smiled and nodded.

Right on cue dean walked in with a smart ass grin on his fucked up you know what I mean sibling rivalry and what ever. (**A.N...NOOO Dean's beautiful face is not fucked up and it NEVER will be!!)**

With my awesome powers I made dean see a really pretty girl who was  
about to kiss him.

In his eyes he was making out with a hot girl.

In mine and Sam's eyes he was making out with air.

He wrapped his arms around air and stepped in closer.

Sam and I burst out laughing while I made her disappear.

He looked at us and jumped back.

"Wasn't there just a chick here" we shook our heads.

Dean rolled his eyes in recognition when he knew what I did.

We burst out laughing in a new wave of laughter and tears.

"You are the worst sister in the whole world" he sat in between us  
and put his arm around me while I rested my head on his shoulder.

Castiel walked in the room and sighed.

"Tomorrow we fight the devil" I shot up, he couldn't even sugar coat it, it had to be straight forward, stupid angel Bastered.

"No way in hell, I just got out of hell and you want us to fight that pitch fork son of a bitch"

He nodded" this is the only place were we know he'll be located" I opened my mouth about to argue and rebuttal when I was cut off by a knock at the door.

Bobby wheeled over to the door and opened it and was bombarded by hugs from Jo and Ellen.

Dean pulled me up with lots of effort to them.

Ellen was about to punch me when deans arm shot out and grabbed it, he lowered it and held her in place.

"We've been through this Ellen it's really her." She hugged me while Sam and Dean watched me get suffocated in my own space bubble.

She released and grabbed my for arms tightly while telling me never to do that to her again. I nodded stiffly and turned in a quick swift movement to Jo.

"Hey BFFL how's my boys doing they wont tell me a god damn thing" She hugged me tightly while I whispered in her ear.

"They've been annoying sons of bitchs" I chuckled while she released me.

I sighed," fine I'll go" I said to Cas' with a frown on my face.

"Wait where are you going" Jo questioned. I shrugged.

"To fight the devil" She shook her head.

"We're coming too" Ellen said, gesturing to her and Jo.

"Its settled then, tonight is our last night on earth" Cas said placing his hand on Sam's shoulder, who looked very disturbed and slightly violated by Castiel touching him.

**I decided I was going to end it there. But don't worry everyone I will update two chapters today then a chapter on Thursday, because I'm going to camp on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday.**


	4. handling a gun is not like it used to be

AHHHHH CAMP WAS HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!!!! I lost my two rings that were given to me by my mum who got them, off my dad before he died, they made us swim down a river** (**_**lots of rocks)**_ that had miny water falls with giant rocks down the bottom I couldn't walk coz my ass hurt so much, I had so many bruises and we had to do it twice I was bleeding when I got out the water. But haha my friend Corey cooked all my food when I cracked his eggs since he can't, we weren't allowed near the little stove over the fire coz he was named Chef Corey I don't know why though but he can make awesome toast on a fire.

I'm sorry it's so short and thank you to all my reviewers I was so happy when I got them. I'm also sorry that I haven't been updating and I pretty sure its going to be a long time after this since I have to move soon and my internet is probably gunna take a long time to get internet on again.

_**REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Vicki219:** thank you for your review.

**Xxxbaby girlxxx**: awww thank u I'm sorry I haven't had time to read your stories yet I love vampire academy only just finished the first book but I love it and I also love Dmitri! (**Yes I read all reviewers stories and btw there really good, some of the best)**

**Yourwrongimright:** Okay okay I WILL haha!!!!

**Vampgirl4ever1994: **thank you, Whoop update!!!:).

**: **haha I'll try to :p.

**Rosejoanna: **I didn't really get your review haha but thank you.

**Ally's angels: **thank you!!

**Dark-supernatural-angel:** I have the slightest feeling you like dark angel well honestly who wouldn't Jensen ackles is in it. Oh and dean flushed the toilet to make the water in the shower cold haha that's what happens at my house its annoying.

**Supernatural Sam and dean: **haha me too and it's my story. That's not normal...

**Tamsfanalways123: **Whoop this is the chapter where you get to read it!!!!

**Twilight crazy fan**: OMG IM A TWILIGHT FAN TOOOOOOOOOOO well.....obviously since I'm writing about it. AHHHH I GOT PREMIRE TICKETS TO ECLIPSE!!!!!!!!!!!!

**:** haha thank you!!!!

**And last but not least the most awesome person Eva!!!! (Drum roll)**

**Jazzys-confederte1861:** but that's just Sam he always looks violated haha.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Alice's pov

we were walking back to Edwards Volvo but I stopped when I got sudden  
images of those boys again.

****Vision****  
"tonight is our last night on earth" the guy in the Trench coat said  
looking at Bella and the boys

Then the vision flashed to a picture of Bella sitting across from the  
guy in the trench coat who was looking at a hand printed welt on her  
arm.

****vision end****

I blinked to find everyone staring at me.

"Alice what did you see?"Jazzy said wrapping his arms around me.

"I saw this guy in a trench coat looking at Bella saying that it was  
there last night on earth" I looked at Edward.

"I'm sorry Edward" the pain was back again and suddenly I was knocked  
onto my knees by the force of the pain that hit me.

"Alice!!!"Jasper screamed at me franticly.  
The vision hit me in waves of pictures some that I could see so  
clearly and some that hit me so fast I couldn't see a thing.

The last picture was of a black Chevy impala drove past a sign that  
said Tulsa, Oklahoma.

"We have to go to Tulsa, Oklahoma"

"what why?"Edward asked.

"because that's were bellas going to be" I replied running to the car. Everyone followed suit.

As everyone was in the car I sped off down the small path out of the tiny forks cemetery.

Bella pov

It was official this was the most depressing last night on earth but hey what could be more depressing than that.

The boys with the exception of jo and Ellen had beers in their hands while I was sitting on bobby's old couch getting my new hand print checked, well I have know idea why castiel did he should know about it.

We were listening to the radio until the news about the death toll rising came on dean turned with an annoyed look on his face which is pretty much his normal facial expression and switched to the next station where a women won $10,000 to the body shop.

I rolled my eyes "yes coz everyone want $10,000 worth of bath balls" everyone burst out laughing. I cracked a smile while dean chucked me a beer.

Bobby wheeled back in to the room with a camera and placed it on a tripod.

"Bobby what are you doing?" dean asked placing his beer on the table beside him and turning from Jo to look at him.

"well I need something to remember ya'll from"

"Everyone stand in front of the camera" he commanded. I chuckled and got up to stand between dean and Sam in front of the camera. Cas still sat in his seat.

"Come on cas you to" I said as dean rested his arm around my shoulders. He nodded and stood next to bobby's wheel chair.

We all looked at the camera just as it flashed indicating the picture was taken. We all vacated and sat down in random positions around the room.

We were all quiet, I knew what everyone was thinking about, it was finally sinking in the tomorrow was our last night on earth.

Next morning.

We entered the town in the since it had never been deserted, like as if  
we were entering the town on a job.  
Happy and ready to kick ass.

But this was much bigger than a job we were going to die today but I felt as if it was kinda worth it since he left. I had no reason to live if he wasn't with me.

We stopped outside the local and empty farmers market. Probably everyone stocked up on food when the huge crisis hit but this food wouldn't be needed since everyone is dead.

We all got out and looked around when I saw a glimpse of a new black  
Mersadies .I couldn't really tell, it was too far behind the store.

Jo stood next to me then tapped on the glass for castiel.

"Hey you ever heard of a door handle" I jumped when I saw him next to  
me.

"Of course I have" he replied calmly. He was like Carlisle but Carlisle's  
calmness was happy cas's was just creepy.

He stared out into the empty street while his eyes narrowed.

"They only gather in times of crisis, like the 9'11, never like this" Damn he was so cryptic never even made a flick of sense.

"who's gathering" Dean asked slinging the duffel bag full of guns and  
salt onto his shoulder.

"Reapers" he sighed and looked up into an apartment window. Suddenly he  
disappeared.

I shock my head and walked to the middle of the street. I looked around the street; it had weeds growing out through the cracks in the road and old rustic cars upside down on the side walks and through shop windows.

"There's nothing here!!" I shouted to Dean as the cold wind blew through my hair.

"Well we better take precautions anyway" he through me a shot gun that  
was loaded with rock salt.

I grabbed the pistol in the waist band of my jeans to check if it was  
loaded, Dean sometimes had the tendency to take out the bullets an put  
them in his gun, leaving me weapon less in the face of demons and  
sometimes the occasional spirit.

"Bella Swan handling a gun, never thought I'd see the day" that was the voice that  
tried to avoid me or me avoiding her or both, yeah both.

Rosalie hale, a devil trapped  
in an Angel's body. 


	5. Running with the gun club

**Whoop next is chapter is here and just by the way the whole 'Rosalie is a devil trapped in angel's body' thing yeah that was part of the story.**

**Oh well sorry for the confusion.**

**Enjoy!**

I narrowed my eyes at them.

"So you running with the gun club now" she sneered. My hand just itched to run over and slap her, but I didn't coz I pretty sure I would brake my hand.

"you know it" I smirked and pointed a loaded shotgun at her that was filled with rock salt wouldn't hurt a bit for them not us though we've had a fair share of having them shot in our stomachs, it was different for dean if he pissed me off it would be shot I deans crotch.

Then I turned it to a stunned Edward who was probably thinking why does small worthless little Bella have a shot gun in her hand.

I fired one shot the hit him square in the forehead. He stumbled backwards and growled in frustration.

"Oh Edward shut your cake hole!"I yelled at him. Emmett laughed and  
whipped away imaginary tears.

"Damn you crack me up"

I heard growling and turned to see a chick with dark brown hair and a really cute outfit, but then I realized who it was. That outfit turned to dirt when I saw who was wearing it.

"Meg?"I asked.

"Yeah Bella it's great to see you, so how was hell?"She replied  
sarcastically.

"hell was great, thanks for asking, it's not so great to see you, I mean  
last time I saw you I was flipping you the finger when you fell down  
40 floors" I smirked and raised my shotgun.

"I wouldn't Bella" suddenly I heard growling and the puddle next to  
her made a giant invisible paw print.

"Hellhounds" I took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Yeah Bella, dean your favourite!!" she laughed.

The barking started and then came the running for our lives. It was a process we worked on a lot, running was like my fulltime job apart from killing evil demons and kicking dean's ass.

The Cullen's stood there looking at us like we were idiots, well it's their loss if they stay there any longer Rosalie and Emmett will never have sex again which they will greatly miss when there in hell.

"RUN!!!!" I screamed at them as I got tackled to the ground by a hell  
hound.

I quickly shot it and limped all the way to dean who picked me up and  
carried me to the hard ware store.

He placed me next to Jo and went to help Sam blockade the door.

I looked at Edward who was walking towards me with concerned look on  
his Greek god like face.

No stop Bella he doesn't love you, I told myself this all the time and it never changed, I was still in love with him and it was never going to change.

He sat next to me and looked at my thigh that two massive scratches along it and adjacent to it was two tiny scars that had been where bobby sewed my leg up after I got shot.

He touched the skin beside it to check how far the claw went down and winced when he did, obviously he noticed.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he whispered. Why is he saying sorry , I mean yeah he had a hell of a lot to be sorry for but I honestly had no idea what he was sorry for, Breaking my heart, leaving me in the forest by myself, stealing my heart , Nearly getting me killed and yes I know what your all thinking. .which time.

"It's okay it's not your fault. I'm going to be fine" I reassured him.

I looked at Jo whose guts were spilling out everywhere (seemed a little gory but it's what I looked like) while Carlisle  
was looking after her.

"Come on girl you can't go on me now" I said looking at her. She smiled  
a weak smile.

"I'm gunna miss you bell's" Ellen looked at her and glared. She crouched down next to her and pointed her finger at her like a mother does when she catches her child looking in the cookie jar.

"No don't you dare start talking like that Joanna Beth" she scolded and  
started to tear up.

The rest of the Cullen's came over and looked at my leg.

Emmett looked disgusted.

"Ewwiiieee Bella I thought you hated blood" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Emmett I've been shot 27 times I think I can handle a little cut"

"Bella that cut isn't little" Alice disagreed, shaking her head.

I shrugged.

"Wait so you've been shot 27 times wow!!" Emmett sat budda style  
in front of me, near my feet.

"Can I see" I shook my head while he frowned.

"Emmett most of my scars are in places Edward hasn't even thought  
about yet" Emmett shuddered as he thought. Then smirked as he glanced at Edward.

"So what have you been up to Bella?" Alice asked.

"Oh you know does being in hell count?"Edward winced. I don't really  
know why. And to tell you the honest truth I really don't give a shit.

Dean came over and sat close to me.

"Dean how are we going to get out of here?"He shrugged but then he  
looked at Sam and raised his eyebrows.

"We found a fire exit near roof we can get out there" Jo shook her head.

"I can't move my guts are being held in by a dish cloth, I'm not going  
to live through it this time" my eyes pricked with tears as I grasped her tiny weak hand in mine.

"Jo don't talk like that" dean said holding her other hand.

"We have everything here to make a bomb, if we let em' in you'd have  
some time to make a run for it" I was fully bawling now, she was my  
best friend.

"No Missy you are NOT dyeing while I'm here, I just got back from  
hell" I wined like a tiny child who just got denied a piece of chocolate.

She smiled a sad smile and patted my hand.

"You'll be okay with out me" a tear slid down my cheek and rested at  
the corner of my jaw.

"but you can't die" she patted my hand.

"Do it" 


	6. Goodbye beloved

**I'm so sorry that it's been so long, I had massive writers block and in my head I couldn't even form a coherent sentence, so if you have any ideas for the next chapter please PM me of just review it, it would help so much.**

**PLEASE READ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Sorry it's so short. :P**

We grabbed all the supplies we could as Carlisle, Esme and Ellen looked after Jo. The pounding on the doors continued as we structured the bomb around  
the store.

I was crouched near a bucket fixing the bomb when Edward squatted next  
to me.

"Are you sure you wanna do this" I nodded.

"she wants to do this, and I can't stop her"

"I'm sorry Bella" the way my name rolled off his tongue made it sound  
like heaven.

I nodded "yeah I know, but you don't have to be"  
I bit my lip and stood up with him following me. I walked through the isles with him close behind, just tapping on the closed in shelves

"err when did you learn how to do that." I chuckled at his expression.

"My dad, I was born around this, at five I was taught how to fire a 56'  
calibre pistol"  
That sounded a little weird. What type of father teaches a little girl  
to fire a gun? Mine. But for my life style and the family business it  
was needed and I was grateful for it, that I was taught at a young age  
how to defend myself.

But that was no excuse. We knew what was out there in the dark.

But we had to stop it.

"Okay that was the last one!" dean yelled jogging around the store  
looking at all the home made, well, shop made bombs.

I got up and looked at Edward," I'm sorry that I didn't tell you when  
we were you know together"

He nodded and smiled" Bella you didn't have to tell me if you didn't  
want to" I smiled and stood up when dean came running at me.

"Come on bells we got to go" we ran to Ellen and Jo, saying our last  
good byes.

"Cya Jo bear" she smiled sadly and placed her hand to my cheek.

"I love you belly bear" a tear slid down my cheek "I love you too"

"okay bye mom" Ellen shook her head and sat next to her.

"I'm not leaving you hear by yourself" jo's head snapped to Ellen" what  
no m-"

"Joanna Beth you will listen to me" Jo nodded as Ellen kissed her cheek.

I noticed then everyone was crying except for the Cullen's of Corse.

"Come on we have to go" Dean was running back from breaking the salt  
line and unlocking the door; we retaliated and ran to the stairs in  
the managers office.

I was clinging to deans hand with tears running down my cheeks as we  
ran out onto the street, we all turned to look at the store that was  
now infested with hellhounds.

I jumped when the whole store went up in flames with a huge bang. They  
where gone. Just like with everyone else I loved.

We fled the street and to our cars but not without a fight from me. I  
screamed and cried for the ones I lost.

The ones I loved.

**Review me Ideas :)**


	7. Bobbys House

**Hey everyone thank you so much for waiting you're the best.**

**It's been so long :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed and is still with me right now!**

Bella pov

The Cullen's followed the car to bobby's house and watched as Sam and Dean carried me out of the impala.

I sobbed into Dean's chest as he laid me on the couch.

Bobby wheeled himself into the study and smiled at Carlisle, but his smiled faded as he looked at me and inspected the 11 people to grace his house but 2 were missing.

His head hung low as did all of ours. Dean wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Did you find Lucifer?" Bobby asked, rolling himself to the desk.

"Yes" our heads shot to the kitchen door to find Cass strolling in.

I shot up quickly, "Where the hell were you!" I yelled. "You could of helped Jo, she would be here with us now if you were there!"

"I'm sorry, but I have news" I rolled my eyes.

"Screw you" My fist recoiled and was about to slam in to Cass's face but he disappeared in to thin air. I quickly span to see him by Carlisles side.

"Bella please, I was a little - tide up as the humans would say" He strode over to bobby side a flicked his finger over an open book. I walked to him and leaned over bobby's shoulder. There was a picture on the page of an ancient looking Angel surrounded by flames.

"I thought angels could withstand anything" Dean said sitting on the edge of the desk.

"They can, with the exception of holy oil" I raised my eyebrow in question. "Holy oil originated in Rome, made by slaves in an ancient temple in 100 AD, very rare, very difficult to get." **(A.N I don't really know if it is Rome I couldn't remember where it was.)**

"Um not to be offensive man, but what the hell are you?" Emmett spoke up stepping out from behind Carlisle.

"I'm an Angel of the lord" Castiel said all official like.

"No need to brag Castiel'" I said flipping the pages of the book in front of me.

"No way! Impossible!" Edward spoke up from behind Emmett, crossing his arms. What an idiot, I'm not trying to sound like a bitch but...seriously?

"Oh its very Possible Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, The Angels in our Garrison, Including god, Have a soft spot for you, Vampire or not." Edward's mouth dropped as Castiel turned to everyone.

"Lucifer has informed me of his location for the rising of Death."

Sam shot up from his seat on the couch, "Where?" He questioned.

"A clearing not far from where we were," Castiel answered and then unexpectedly disappeared.

"God sometimes he is just no help what so ever" Dean said grabbing his duffle bag from the couch."Well we better head off then."

I stood up but dean pushed me back down. "No way little sis, this is for the big boys" Dean smirked and took a step back.

I quickly shot up and narrowed my eyes at him, "What!" I shrieked," I'm older that Sam and I still don't get to go?'

"Yeah well..."Dean tensed and looked at me sheepishly.

"Yeah well what?" I said glaring and placing my hands on my hips.

"You're a girl and still my little sister I don't want you to get hurt." He smiled a bit at the last part; he was trying to make it sound better.

"Dean Winchester, you are such a sexist pig! Go then, go get the devil, don't think I'll care when you come back half dead and I wasn't there to have your back" I yelled and crossed my arms.

His face fell but he quickly composed himself and slung the duffle over his shoulder.

I know what I said was wrong and that he was only looking out for me but I'm sick of him thinking I'm just a little girl.

Sam shuffled over to me shot gun in hand and kissed me on the forehead.

"Bring me back a souvenir Sam, preferably his heart," I said and wrapped my arms around him.

His body shook with laughter, "I will Bells, promise"

I released him and watched as my brothers walked out the door.

"Bella, you know Dean didn't mean it, he just wants to protect you," Bobby said, looking up from his book.

"I know, I can't believe I said that to him, if he does die that's the last thing I would have said to him." I couldn't live with myself if that happened Bobby"

"I know Bella," Bobby sighed and looked back at the book.

I grabbed Sam's laptop and placed it on my lap. We needed as much information on the four Horse men of the Apocalypse as we could get.

Some of the Cullen's sat reading bobby's books on changeling and tulpas, but Edward had to come sit next to me and read what I was researching.

"What exactly is the four horse man of the Apocalypse?" He asked still looking at the screen.

I brought up on Google a photo of four men on different colored horses, I shook my head, "Not what, who. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are described in the last book of the New Testament, called the Book of Revelation; they represent war, pestilence, Famine and Death.

"The First to rise is often taken to represent War. His horse's color is red. In some translations, the color is specifically a "fiery" red. This color, as well as the rider's possession of a large sword, suggests blood that is to be spilled on the battlefield.

"The second horseman to rise rides a black horse and is generally understood as Famine. The black colour of the horse could be a symbol of the dead. The horseman carries a pair of balances or weighing scales, indicating the way that bread would have been weighed during a famine.

"Pestilence was the third to rise, riding a White horse. He represents Conquest and his power is "to go forth in conquest; to kill with the beasts of the Earth." He Yields' a Crown and a Bow."

I scrolled down the page to a picture of death.

"And soon raises the fourth and final horseman who is named Death. Of all the riders, he is the only one to whom the text itself gives a name. Unlike the other three, he carries no weapon or other object, but some versions say that Death carries the scythe, symbolizing that he is the Grim Reaper; instead he is followed by Hades." I sighed.

"And they are the four horse men of the Apocalypse." I said smiling at him lightly.

Edward nodded and grinned that beautiful crooked grin of his, he turned to look at something across the room his confused expression probably matched mine.

I followed his eyes to Emmett who was standing up and walking around the room. I rolled my eyes and went back to researching.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emmett walk to the bookcase next to the couch I was seated on. He was playing with a crystal that bobby sometimes used for summoning.

I could see it before it happened, without even looking, my arm shot out to catch the Crystal Emmett had accidently knocked off the shelf.

"Emmett sit down before you break something" I said placing the Crystal on a lower shelf. He smiled and walked back to Rosalie's side.

This was going to be a long Wait.

**Haha though I might just stop it there, thanks for reading everyone.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
